The use of a simulated fire or flame is desirable in many applications. For instance, in many theme park attractions (e.g., volcano, battle scene and disaster scenes), the use of a simulated flame or fire is preferred relative to a real flame or fire for a number of reasons. To elaborate, a real flame or fire must typically be located at a substantial distance from the audience to prevent members of the audience from getting burned. Further, with respect to attractions that are located indoors, a real flame or fire produces heat and smoke that typically require additional air conditioning and ventilation. In contrast, several types of simulated flame or fire effects can be located close to an audience and do not typically impose the air conditioning and ventilation requirements of a real flame or fire.
There are many types of devices for producing simulated flames or fire. For example, one type of device blows strips of colored material, such as silk, up into the air and shines an appropriately colored light onto the strips. From a distance, these devices provide a reasonably convincing simulated flame or fire. At the other end of the spectrum are devices that provide a television or video monitor with a signal of a pre-recorded fire or flame. Such devices are impractical in theme park applications that require a flame or fire that extends over a distance that is greater than the typical video monitor or television. Yet a further type of device involves the use of a screen of atomized water and the projection of an image or light on the screen that creates the illusion of a flame or fire.